The Vampire Protection Program
by karkittyVampire
Summary: When the Vampire Prince Darren Shan is sent to protect Hogwarts from enemies, he thought it would be a piece of cake. Then Voldemort allied up with our little purple friends named the Vampaneze, and things became personal. Can Darren survive magic school without his identity leaking out? Or will the vampires protecting the school be found out and sent away and the school attacked?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi there! This is my first fanfic, and it is dedicated to The Vampire Avatar.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Cirque du Freak or Harry potter ...**

Chapter 1

**DARREN POV**

I'm bored.

But being stuck in a mountain in the middle of who knows where can do that to you.

Having been recently ordained a Vampire Prince I've had to do lots of difficult tasks daily, but I usually whisk past those daily with the help of Mr Crepsley and the other three princes- Paris Skyle, the oldest living vampire and a living legend, Arrow, and Mika Ver Leth. I already re-did my trials of initiation (thank the vampire gods I didn't get the hall of flames again!) and now I have WAY too much time on my hands apart from the war of scars business.

Lately I've been in my room when I have spare time, filling in my diaries on my adventures.

"Darren." said Mr Crepsley, poking his orange haired head into the room,"The other princes wish to speak with you."

"Why?" I ask.

"I do not know anymore than what I have just told you. Now come - I do not wish to keep them waiting." he said, walking away. I shut and put away my diary and quickly followed suit.

_I wonder what the other princes want with me? I was relived to take a break not ten minutes ago... _I thought as I followed Mr Crepsley's brisk pace towards the Hall of Princes. I started to open my mouth to pester Mr Crepsley with more questions, but he beat me to the point. "Darren- like I told you before, I do not know anything exept for the fact that I was to take you to the hall of princes for some pressing matter. Now, what do you call it?, _Shut up_," he promptly told me and continued leading the way up the mountain.

When we reached the dome in which the hall of princes was kept, I pushed the palm of my hand against the stone of the door and they swung open.

Little did I know that when I sat in my throne next to Paris in the hall my boredom would be over for a very long time.

You could kind of call it a twist of fate.

or Destiny.

None the less, my adventure had just begun.

**A/N- This is a very short chapter...sigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This chapter is longer! YAY! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own CDF or Harry Potter...yet**

Chapter 2

**DARREN POV**

As I sat on my throne, Paris took out a small piece of parchment and started reading it aloud.

_" Dear Paris,_

_It has been a time of war. The wizarding world is in peril, and Voldemort has returned. I fear that my school may be under attack by either the Ministry of Magic or Voldemort's minions. If it is not too much to ask, It would ease my worries if you would send some vampires to defend the school. I ask this because I fear for the lives of my students._

_Deepest regards,_

_ - your friend Albus Dumbledore."_

Paris sighed. " Albus Dumbledore is a friend of mine from a long, long, time ago. He owns a school up in Britain. I feel it is my duty to help him with his problem." he said."Darren, who do you think should go?"

"I dunno. Probably someone who would be able to blend in. Who do you guys think should go?" I said, turning towards the other princes.

All three looked at each other and nodded as if they were in on some private joke that I didn't know about.

"I think you should go, Darren." said Mika ver leth.

"WHAT?!" I loudly retort.

"I agree with Mika- you could use a vacation." says Arrow.

Paris nodded his head in agreement."Darren, you have been working too hard for such a young person, and all of us agree that you need some time off."he said.

"Plus, you would fit in perfectly- you look old enough to be a student there."adds Mika.

It was true-I still looked like a 13 or 14 year-old kid. Dang, wasnt thinking on that one-there were no kid vampires exept for me. "But...but...what about the war of scars?" I say, desperate to find an excuse.

"No whining. Your'e going whether you like it or not." says Arrow.

"Well...who's gonna go with me?" I say smugly.

"Larten and Harkat. " said Paris as if it were a minor detail._Good, _I thought, _At least it wasn't a vampire I didn't know very well._

Seeing the look of approval on my face, Paris continued. "Good, it's settled then. Pack whatever you want to bring, and you will leave to get supplies in the train will leave in three days from tomorrow at 11o'clock at King's cross station, and Dumbledore will discuss what you are to do from there." he said ushering me and Mr Crepsley out of the hall.

"I shall accompany Darren in this." said Mr Crepsley. Just as the doors were closing, though, they opened again and there was Paris, smiling like an old man."I might have forgot to mention one little detail."he sad.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"It's a school of magic."he says.

"a shcool of WHAT?" Mr Crepsley and I both exclaim. (I later remembered that Paris mentioned it in the letter, but I wasn't paying enough attention)

"Magic. Now go pack, you leave in the morning."he said, shutting the doors to the hall.

That Certainly gave me something to think about.

*Line Break*_

In the morning, Harkat woke me up and we went and found Mr Crepsley, who was talking with the princes about where to go to, what we should do, and in total: what we should do.

"Looks like... we're in for an interesting trip." said Harkat, watching the vampires in the hall.

"Yeah." I said," Did you know we're going to MAGIC school?"

What?!"said Harkat."Magic?"

"Yeah, magic."I said. "and wizards."

"COOL! Its...like we're going to a show, but the...magic act is real!" he said.

Yeah it was going to be an interesting trip.

*LINE*_

After nearly an hour of flitting, we stopped. More like ' Mr Crepsley fell over from carrying two people on his back for a long time'. We had stopped in front of an old-looking pub. Its sign read 'The Leaky Cauldron".

"Hmm... are we at the right place, Mr Crepsley?" I said, looking at my mentor, who was on the ground gasping for air. "Need the spare bottle?" I asked, reaching for it in my bag.

He didn't say anything, but furiously nodded his head and gasped for air. I gave him the bottle of blood and he gulped dowm the entire contents. He stood up and brushed himself off. " Yes, we are here. The princes said it would be here." he said. He opened the door and walked in. Me and Harkat followed him in.

Inside there were three people arguing over something. One had ginger hair and freckles, another had brown, bushy hair and the last one had jet-black hair, glasses, and green eyes that followed us across the room while the other two argued about something.

While I had been looking around the room Mr Crepsley had gone to the clerk, and was talking about getting rooms to stay for the next three days until the train left. I hurried over to join him. Harkat followed me.

"Yes, we would like two seperate rooms."he said to the man.

"But are you sure about you kids over there?" the man said.

"Two rooms shall suffice." said Mr Crepsley. I could see that he was slowly building up anger towards the man.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Just. take. the. money. and. give. us. two. rooms." said a very angry Mr Crepsley as he handed the clerk some money.

"Ok. You are in rooms 24 and 25. Enjoy your stay." he said giving Mr Crepsley two room keys, one of which he tossed back at me and I caught It with ease using my vampiric abilities. We left the man staring at us as we climbed up the stairs to the rooms. I also noticed that the arguing trio had stopped and were all watching us, too. I needed to be more careful containing my abilities in the future.

I unlocked the door to the room me and Harkat were staying in, room 24. We both entered the room, plopped down our bags, and went to sleep- me on the bed, Harkat in the makeshift hammock he had brought.

I dreamed of wizards and witches and most of all, magic.

*guess what? ITS A LINE*_

**Harry POV**

Hemione and ron had been arguing about homework when they came in.

Instantly I distrusted all three. One was rather frightening looking, dressed in red with orange hair and a menacing scar running down the left side of his face. The next was a small hooded guy in a blue hooded robe. And the last one was a boy, about our age, with brownish-black hair and gray eyes. He was staring around the room, and I soon realized something- he was looking straight at me!

I quickly averted my eyes while silently prodding the other two with the tip if my wand.

"Harry! What was that for?!" they both hissed at me. I nodded my head towards the three strangers. They sat there, silently inspecting themas I had done.

" The one that looks our age was looking straight at me!" I hissed.

"Maybe they're allied with You-Know-who!"said Ron.

"Maybe..."said Hermione, eyeing them as they trudged tiredly up to their rooms.

We all went back to our homework after that.


End file.
